My brother Poof
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Threw a miss understanding, Wanda and Cosmo lose their parental rights to Poof. Not wanting to be separated from Timmy, Poof makes a wish to be Timmy's blood brother. Can Timmy's mother carry a second pregnancy threw, without Timmy giving the Fairy secret away?
1. Chapter 1 My brother Poof

Chapter 01 My brother Poof

Intro: Threw a miss understanding, Wanda and Cosmo lose their parental rights to Poof. Not wanting to be separated from Timmy, Poof makes a wish to be Timmy's blood brother. Can Timmy's mother carry a second pregnancy threw, without Poof or Timmy giving the Fairy secret away?

* * *

It was a very cold day in Fairy world.

Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy and Poof were all called up to the Grand Fairy council. Because something happened, that they all wished to forget.

Cosmo and Wanda were floating with Poof to their stand and Timmy sat in a chair next to his god family.

Jordan von Strangle appeared and glared mad at the Fairy family. His arm was in a casket, his head was bandaged up and blood was still bursting from his head. About 200 other Fairies were equally as wounded, because of Poof.

"COSMO, WANDA! You idiots. HOW DARE YOU LEAVE POOF UNSUPERVISED! Thanks to your carelessness, he has blown up Fairy world's mall, sent a stampede of Fairy tale creatures attack one another and freed all the Anti-Fairies from prison and Anti-Fairy world." Jordan screamed at the top of his lungs.

Wanda shivered, "Well Jordan, we only left Poof in the care of Timmy, because it was mine and Cosmos 9900 wedding anniversary, and we wanted to celebrate it extra special."

"Y... yes... we didn't know Poof was going to cause such mass destruction in only 2 hours." Cosmo said as he tried to hide.

"Not only that." Came the voice from Cupid glaring at Poof. "He also gave Anti-Cupid my love arrows, only god knows what for chaos Anti-Fairy world is going to be in by the next Valentines day."

Poof shivered and started to cry a bit. Timmy took him and rocked Poof to calm him down.

"Cupid, I am sure it was an accident. Poof is only a baby." Timmy tried to defend his god brother.

"Never the less he has caused more world wide chaos in the 2 years he has been living with you Turner and the Fairywrinkle Cosma family, then Cosmo has on his 5th birthday... Maybe, you Cosmo and Wanda are just incapable of raising Poof." Jordan said.

Wanda, Cosmo and Timmy looked to Jordan shocked. "WHAT!"

"YES!" All the other Fairies screamed.

"KILL POOF!" Some one else screamed.

Poof held onto Timmy harder as he cried and cried. He didn't want to disappear.

But as Timmy was looking at his Fairy god brother, how he was clutching to his shirt, desperately not to lose his best friend. An idea passed threw him.

"STOP!" Timmy screamed.

Everybody silenced as they looked to Timmy. Timmy pride Poof from his T-shirt and looked back to the Fairy council.

"Look, I know Poof has caused a lot of chaos during his time alive. But... please... please don't take Poof away from me." Timmy begged.

Poof blinked, "Poof, poof?"

Timmy focused on Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, "I love Cosmo and Wanda as if they were my real parents. And I equally love Poof as much. I love him as much as if he was my actual little brother. Please there has to be a different way for me to keep Poof, Cosmo and Wanda."

Everybody blinked, it was very clear that they couldn't just destroy Poof. Cupid was the most interested in it. He scanned Poof and Timmy and saw that Timmy was right.

Only a few seconds later Cupid blinked, poofed up the 'Rule' book up and scanned it threw, maybe this idea could work. As he had a confirming that there was no law stated for this to happen he nodded his head.

Everybody looked to Cupid as he let the Rule book disappear again.

"Ok, Timmy do you really mean what you said about loving Poof as much as an actual brother?" Cupid asked focusing on the two.

Timmy blinked a bit, "Yes. I love Poof so much. He is my brother for life."

Cupid scanned with his love meter and nodded, "Ok then I have an idea. But I need to Fairy councils agreement for this before we proceed."

"What? What is going to happen to our baby?" Wanda asked.

"Like we said, Poof is no longer your baby. But Jordan, if Timmy really does love Poof as his own brother, then who says that he can't become his actual little brother?" Cupid offered.

Everybody looked shocked. "WHAT?"

"Think about it," Cupid said. "That way Timmy won't lose Poof."

Poof floated around and gave it some thought. This was a heigh risk, but also one of Poof's wishes come true. He has always wanted Timmy as his real brother. Actually he wanted Timmy to become a Fairy. But if he was to be turned into a human, then that was the way it should be.

"Poof? What do you say?" Cosmo and Wanda asked scared.

Poof's own eyes were full of tears, he hiccuped. But then looked over to Timmy. Maybe... just maybe Timmy's parents will raise him better?

Poof held Timmy's hand and nodded his head. The council nodded their heads. Cosmo and Wanda were ordered to leave Timmy for now. They had to obey, otherwise they might change their minds.

The council created a massive potion, handed it to Poof and Jordan charged his wand up.

"Poof, poof?" Poof asked uneasy.

"Drink the potion now Poof, then we can continue." Jordan ordered.

Poof nodded and did as he was asked. After the potion as drunk, Jordan blasted at Poof with his powers. Then... everybody had to rub their eyes for it... Poof was gone. Instead there was just a small pill with the label... Poof on it.

Jordan picked the pill up and placed it in a box, then he handed Timmy the box. Timmy carefully took it and held the box to his heart. Everybody had tears streaming down their eyes. Cosmo and Wanda were called back in. As they saw their son has disappeared they screamed their broken heart out. But Timmy still held the box to his heart and asked the council.

Timmy looked to Jordan, "W... w... will I ever see Poof again?"

"You will Turner. Just go home and hand the pill to your mother, then 9 months later Poof will be back in your life." Jordan said.

With that Timmy was poofed back home as well. Cosmo and Wanda drank a forgetting potion and they disappeared back to their fish bowl.

* * *

As Timmy was back in his bedroom, he still held onto the pill with the words 'Poof' on it. Timmy knew this was his god brother Poof, but now he will become his little brother.

Timmy walked outside of his bedroom and downstairs to make for his mother a pot of tea. He knew some of his mothers vitamin pills, he poured 2 of them out and placed the 'Poof' pill with the others. He then proceeded to pour himself a cup out.

Timmy looked to the kitchen clock and saw it was just reaching 7 AM in the morning. So his parents should be getting up by now.

And just on time, his father and mother walked downstairs. Timmy smiled as he got his parents breakfast ready and laid the table.

"Timmy you are up now?" Timmy's dad asked surprised.

He tied his tie around his shirt and fastened his belt buckle up.

Timmy nodded his head, "Yeah, I couldn't sleep very well."

Timmy's mother nodded, as she finished applying her make-up, she went to the sink, got a glass of water and took the pills Timmy placed out. Not noticing yet that one of the pills was going to cause her to become pregnant.

Timmy watched his mother take her pills. The pill with the 'baby Poof Fairy' disappeared into his mothers mouth and she drank the glass of water after it as well. After the breakfast Timmy ran of to school.

His mother drove to her job and dad drove to the factory.

* * *

With Mom

Mom was sitting in the office and working at the Newspaper stand. As lunch came round she tried eating her home made salad. But suddenly she felt sick. Mom couldn't hold much food down, just some apples.

"What is going on?" Mom asked herself.

She walked to the ladies toilet, there in a secret stand Mom could buy herself a pregnancy test.

"I hope it will turn positive." Mom begged.

She used the pregnancy test, and it came back... positive. Two lines again. Mom beamed over her face as she held her stomach.

"Oh I will have the chance to be a mother again? I can't wait." Mom said beaming over her face.

She quickly ran outside and told all of her co-workers happy. Everybody congratulated her and her boss gave Mom the day off, also she is to work half times. So from 3 PM to 9 PM. Mainly because she is most likely to get morning sickness during the pregnancy.

Mom agreed to it. As the working day was over she drove first to a baby shop. She bought a pink teddy bear and a blue one, the pink bear got a red bow in her hair and the blue bear a black bow as a tie around the neck.

Then she drove home, still holding the pregnancy test in her bag.

* * *

As Mom reached home she placed the teddy bears on the couch, and she held the pregnancy test in her hands.

Then she ran to Timmy's room and looked around it. Something for a girl... she found Timmy's small baby hat he used to wear, crouched in the back cupboard. She picked the pink hat up and then looked around for something as a boy... Perfect she found a blue small football.

With those things in her hand she fastened the baby hat on the girl bear and the football she placed in the blue bears lap. Mom placed the two bears in the living room and held onto the pregnancy test.

After finishing the house work Mom cooked a perfect dinner. After 2 hours of working she heard the school bus honking and saw her husband just pulled up in the drive way.

'Just stay calm, smile, breath, don't say a word yet.' Mom thought to herself.

She hid the two bears behind a pillow in the living room and went to great her husband and son. Dad walked in with his brief case full of paper work about pencils colours and Timmy walked in carrying his school rucksack.

"Welcome home darling, hi Timmy." Mom said smiling at her family.

She hugged Timmy and gave her husband a kiss. They then walked to the kitchen. Mom bent down and got the food out. She served her family the meal and sat in front of her lasagne. Timmy blinked, carefully he looked to his father and his dad looked to his mother.

"Um... darling is everything ok?" Dad asked his wife scared.

Timmy kept poking the lasagne, before trying a piece... it tasted perfect. He quickly finished his half and asked for more. Mom smiled and served the rest out. Dad tried his piece and he almost fell out of his chair, it was that perfect.

After the family finished the meal Timmy just knew something was wrong. His mother was never this good of a cook.

Mom walked with the family back to the lounge, they sat back in their chairs and mom go the two bears back out. She handed them, first to her husband and then he handed it to Timmy.

Timmy and dad blinked at the pink and blue bears. They were childish, and almost got an air of innocence around them.

Timmy remembered what happened to Poof, he quickly looked to his mothers with his blue eyes shining with hope.

"M... mum you are pregnant?" Timmy asked.

He had to hold his breath not to cheer out laughing. Dad blinked as he nodded his head. He looked to his wife, with the same question on his mind.

Mom smiled and showed them the pregnancy test, "Yes Timmy and my dear. I am pregnant."

Timmy beamed, Dad was smiling so much he grabbed his wife and twirled her around the room happy.

'I can't believe it. It worked.' Timmy thought quietly to himself.

* * *

Chapter 01 done.


	2. Chapter 2 The new baby

Chapter 02 The new baby

Intro: Please review. There won't be many chapters about the pregnancy since I want to focus more on the childhood of Timmy and Poof together. Oh and the doctor in this tale is 'borrowed' from Phineas and Ferb, because I love him so much.

Anger: I DON'T CARE IF TIMMY'S SECRET WISH IS TO STAY 10 YEARS OLD FOREVER! HE IS NOT 10 YEARS OLD IN THIS TALE!

Calmer side: Having Chloe in this tale?... I might think about it.

* * *

Timmy ran to his room and knocked on the gold fish bowl. He locked his door and Cosmo and Wanda appeared before him. The two 'ex-parents' were still very hurt that Poof was taken from them, but seeing Timmy smile didn't change their mood.

"Yes Timmy?" Wanda asked.

Cosmos eyes were burning red out of depression and sadness. Timmy saw how sad his god family was, he grabbed them and gave the two 'wish granters' a hug. Trying to make them feel better.

Timmy looked back to them, "Don't worry Cosmo and Wanda. It worked. Poof is now being carried by my mother and 9 months later he will be back in our lives."

"Yes... but as a mortal human, not an immortal Fairy." Cosmo said. He blinked a bit, "Wow I didn't know I knew does words."

Wanda nodded her head as well. They both held a photo of Poof and Timmy hugging each other. And more tears fell from their eyes. Wanda tried to calm down, but she was just to sad, and the same with Cosmo. Timmy shook his head, he knew this way Cosmo nor Wanda would be able to focus on him to grant wishes.

"Look Cosmo and Wanda. How about you two take today a day off and enjoy a day at the Fairy world Spa. I'll keep my eye on my mother and Poof." Timmy offered.

Cosmo blinked up, "What? Are you sure Timmy? Poof is only been gone for half a day."

Timmy nodded, Cosmo looked to Wanda and Wanda looked to her husband. They sighed and nodded their heads. Then Cosmo and Wanda poofed into their fish bowl and packed a suit case up. And then they both vanished off to Fairy world.

* * *

Timmy walked downstairs and was greeted by his parents again... well parent. Dad was out, most likely to work, but mom was sitting on the couch and started knitting small boots.

Timmy walked up to her and took her hand, mom blinked and looked to her eldest son.

"Oh hi Timmy... sorry I was with my thoughts some where else." Mom said as she shook her head.

She did look a bit green around her nose. Timmy hugged his mother carefully.

"It's ok mum. How are you feeling?" Timmy asked.

Mom sighed a bit, "Tired. I could barely sleep last night after knowing I was pregnant again. It is not that me and your father have ever hoped to get a new child... but we have always imagined you getting a new sibling soon."

Timmy smiled and patted his mother on her hand. He looked a little bit nervous, but Mom knew what Timmy wanted. She took her son's hands and placed them on her swelling stomach. Timmy smiled, then Mom and Timmy felt a small kick.

Poof was kicking a bit in Mom's abdomen. Mom and Timmy started tearing up. This was a magnificent feeling. Then the baby turned and kicked on the other end of Timmy's mothers stomach. Causing both Timmy and his mother to sigh, this was truly magical.

Poof inside Mrs Turner was finding the entire pregnancy quite challenging.

'Why am I warm as a toaster? Why have I got this weird water around my form? What is this long stringy thing connecting me and the woman? Where have my wings and magic disappeared to? How long until I can see the day light again? This is just ridiculous.' Poof thought mad.

But all the little baby could do was wait the 9 months until he decides its time to get out. Poof wrapped his hands around each other and drifted off to sleep. Well as best as he could.

* * *

With Cosmo and Wanda

Cosmo and Wanda appeared at the Fairy world Spa. Not many Fairies were there, but with a free pass from Timmy the two were welcomed guests.

Cosmo went for a wing and body massage and Wanda had a face massage and a mud coating to go with it.

They both relaxed, and after 20 minuets Cosmo had every muscle out stretched and Wanda felt 200 years younger. They flew out of the two rooms and entered then together a hot tub. The water was a lovely 30 degrees centigrades.

"Ah... we should have more days like this Cosmo. Where we can just relax and be ourselves for once." Wanda said enjoying the hot water and the bubbles around them.

Cosmo smiled and fluttered his wings a bit. They were slightly cramped, but with the hot water they unfolded themselves to perfection.

Cosmo nodded his head, "Very true Wanda. How do you think Timmy is coping back at home with his parents?"

"I'm sure he is just fine." Wanda said smiling.

They both held hands and embraced themselves as they relaxed. This was the first day when the 'parents' didn't think about their son Poof.

But suddenly their wands were flashing. Wanda eased out of the hot tub and flew to the wand.

"Timmy, what is it? Has something happened to Poof?" Wanda asked.

" _No guys, I just want to say that Poof has kicked for the first time in my mother. He is thriving, and later on me and my parents are going to go to the hospital. I will bring a ultra sound of Poof with me for you two to see." Timmy informed them._

Cosmo was beaming, "Oh my. Thank you so much Timmy. Thank you for saving Poof's life."

 _Timmy spoke again, "It's all right guys. So I'll see you two later."_

Timmy hung the wand and Cosmo and Wanda relaxed a bit more. Knowing that mom and Poof were in save hands with Timmy.

* * *

After Timmy got home from school his parents grabbed their 'first born' child and ushered him into the car.

"Oh my, the first image of our baby. I can't wait." Mom said smiling.

Dad was equally as happy. The family arrived at the doctors place, they were assigned to a Doctor by the name of Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts.

Mom, Timmy and Dad walked in to the doctors office. Mom sat on the bed, dad sat in a chair next to the bed and Timmy took his seat on the other side.

Then they waited a while, after waiting for 20 minuets a new person entered the room, he was very tall, skinny and had brown shaggy hair, as well as dark blue eyes.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts. Who are we examining today?" Dr Doofenshmirts asked.

Timmy smiled, "Good day Dr Doofenshmirts. My mother is pregnant, so we want to know if the baby is happy and healthy at the moment."

Dr Doofenshmirts nodded his head, mom lied on a bed and removed her shirt. Dr Doofenshmirts handed dad some jell and instructed him to place it over his wives stomach, with a stick thing he could then show them a ultra sound picture of the baby.

Timmy, dad and mom all cried a bit, the tiny baby was round, he has a head, two hands, arms legs and was developing healthily.

"And we even have the gender of the little tike," Dr Doofenshmirts said smiling.

Dad turned his head happy and looked to the doctor, "Really? Who?"

"It's a healthy little boy Mr Turner." Dr Doofenshmirts explained.

After he printed the document out and handed it to them he then handed Timmy a book about, 'how is it to be a good big brother.'

"Give that a read threw. And try and give yourself and you're little brother a happy childhood." Dr Doofenshmirts said.

Timmy was embraced by both of his parents as they continued to smiled. The ¾ headed family left and drove back home.

* * *

As soon as they got home Timmy raced to his room.

"Cosmo Wanda. Mum and dad know the gender of my little brother now." Timmy practically screamed.

Cosmo and Wanda finished their spar day, poofed back into the fish bowl and then appeared in Timmy's bedroom, both ex-parents rolling their eyes.

Wanda almost snapped, "We know it is going to be a boy Timmy. Is Poof healthy whiles growing in that WOMAN!"

"Wanda calm down, and yes Poof is growing happily inside my mother. At the moment no consequences are from him. I am sure-" Timmy said.

But then his parents burst into Timmy's room. Cosmo and Wanda only just had time to turn themselves into two dolls on Timmy's bed.

"Timmy come on, we have to go baby shopping for the new tike." Mom practically yelled.

She grabbed Timmy by the arm again and dragged him outside. Cosmo and Wanda gave each other a quick look, turned themselves then into butterfly's and flew after the family.

* * *

As Timmy reached with his parents the mall they all walked as a family to the baby shops. There were rows and rows of different coloured baby clothes, this time, because the parents knew the gender of the baby, they bought mainly green, blue and red clothes.

They bought, bottles, dummies, small stuffed toys, they bought white paint and light blue.

As the last equipment was stored in the car the family drove back home. Once home they unloaded the car. Everything was first stored in the kitchen, there dad started building a heigh chair for the baby, mum disappeared into the new bedroom with Timmy, there Timmy pained the bedroom a baby blue colour with white clouds.

Mom build on the changing table, once they were done Timmy build the bed together and placed a mattress inside it.

As the room was finished the family stood back from it and admired the room.

On the far left side of the room was the baby's changing table, filled with nappies, powder, clothes and a mattress to place the child down, the cupboard using to hold it was a bright yellow colour.

On the right, closest to the door was a small crib, it was a rocking crib if the baby was ever to cry, and the colour Timmy painted it blue with a small sailor mobile dangling above it and a blue blanket.

Next came a rocking chair so the parents could sit down and rock their new baby back and forth to calm him down. And some small reading books as well as images of mom, dad and Timmy.

Timmy smiled and left his mother, Mrs Turner just sat down and closed her eyes, she was really whipped out.

Timmy walked back downstairs and looked around, he pulled a phone out and dialled his friend Chloe to have a meeting.

"Hello?" It went on the other end of the line.

"Hi Chloe, have you got time this afternoon? Something happened to... you know who." Timmy asked.

"Sure Timmy. I'll meet you in a bit at the park. It must be important." Chloe said.

"Thanks see you in 5 minuets." Timmy said and smiled.

He hung up the phone and walked back to his room.

"Cosmo, Wanda. I got a meeting with Chloe in a bit. In the mean time, I wish you two would turn into two pictures, hang in the living room and keep an eye on Poof and my mother. I don't want to come back and find my mother has turned into a Frankenstein monster threw Poof's magic." Timmy instructed.

Cosmo and Wanda nodded their heads, Timmy grabbed an emergence wand in case he does need something, he walked back downstairs with Cosmo and Wanda turning themselves into two house flies.

Timmy walked into the living room where his parents were watching 'Who wants to get rich quick'. Mr Turner was holding his pregnant wife in an embrace and both their hands were on the stomach, feeling the baby kicking.

"Mum, dad. Chloe has invited me over to play, is that ok?" Timmy asked.

Dad smiled, "Sure Timmy. Whiles you are gone me and your mum can start buying some toys for the kid."

"Ok." Timmy said, "I'll be back this evening."

The parents nodded and Timmy left the house.

* * *

As the parents were alone Mr and Mrs Turner smiled, as the documentation was finished on TV, they drove in their car to the supermarket and started shopping for various toys for their new son. They bought teddy bears, some Ernies, balls, a building block set and a night light that can be used as a baby phone as well.

After the shopping was over the two adults drove to the book shop and bought various baby books. 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar', 'dear Zoo', 'My first Gruffalo little library' and a 'Musical play booklet'.

"I'm sure Timmy and we can read our little tike some of these tales." Mr Turner said smiling.

Mrs Turner smiled as well. But then she blinked, "Dear we still have to inform Vicky that she not only has to look after Timmy. But also our new baby son who will be born soon. Do you think she knows how to handle babies?"

"I don't know, we will have too interview her about it." Mr Turner said nodding his head.

The parents dialled Vicky's mobile phone number.

* * *

With Vicky

After a short whiles Vicky picked the phone up.

"Hu? Hello Mr and Mrs Turner? What can I do for you today?" Vicky asked as she was chewing over her college homework.

" _Well Vicky, have you got this evening time please? We want to interview back at our house." Mr Turner asked._

Vicky blinked and almost snapped her pencil in half, 'Has that little skunk of a child ratted me out about my brutality?'

"Um... could I just have a moment to check my time plan." Vicky said and scanned it threw, "Yes I can go out, my parents are both at home to look after Tootie. Ok I'll see you in a bit."

Vicky then set the phone down and blinked again. 'What do they want from me?'

Vicky quickly ran downstairs with her car keys in her hands, she burst in the living room where Nicky was watching a film, her husband was out.

Vicky faced her mother, "Mum, the Turners have called me. I will be out for a while to find out what is going on."

Nicky blinked, "Ok dear, drive carefully."

Vicky nodded and left.

* * *

After driving for a while Vicky pulled up at Mr and Mrs Turner's house hold. She walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

Timmy, who was just helping his parents set the new baby's bedroom, walked downstairs to see who was at the door.

As he opened the door his face paled, "VICKY! What are you doing here? I thought my parents were staying here this evening."

As Mr Turner heard his son panicking he walked back downstairs. Mrs Turner close behind him.

Vicky blinked as she saw how swollen Mrs Turners stomach looked. Mr Turner invited her threw to the living room and sat her down. Timmy shot back into his bedroom and bolted himself inside it.

Vicky then looked to the Turners, "So Mr and Mrs Turner, why did you phone me up? Did something happen to Timmy?"

"Well, not quite. Vicky can you handle babies?" Mr Turner asked her.

Vicky blinked and stared at Mr and Mrs Turner. "You, Mrs Turner are pregnant?"

Mrs Turner smiled and showed Vicky the ultra sound and nodded her head, "I sure am."

"Well then congratulation, when is the little tike due?" Vicky asked getting her note book out.

"He us due to come in 9 months. On June." Mrs Turner explained.

Vicky smiled, "I'm sure to handle. I just need to know what the baby has to eat, have diaper, powder and cream for his bottom, baby bath bubbles and a bath tub and I have to know what the baby drinks as well and when he is to go to bed. Oh and what is the baby's name?"

"Ok we can organise all of that. And we know it is a boy... but we haven't chosen a name yet." Mr Turner explained.

Vicky nodded, "How much are you willing to charge me to look after the 2 kids?"

"For Timmy we are still paying you $200, but for the new baby I think we can go as far as $300. Per time. So in total you would get for a good job $500." Mrs Turner explained.

Vicky smiled, 'Ca-ching.'

"Ok. Thank you Mr and Mrs Turner." Vicky said.

As the last discussion was out of the way Vicky left again. Grinning that she will be getting the double amount for looking now after two children of the Turners... well one new baby and one child.

* * *

9 months later

As the 9 months passed successfully Mrs Turner was wheeled into the hospitals. Her contractions have started and she was in pain.

Mr Turner drove with Timmy too the hospital and had to wait in a separate room for 'his' new baby boy.

Cosmo and Wanda have disguised themselves as a doctor and a nurse and were currently helping Mrs Turner with the birth.

"GAAAAAHHH!" Mrs Turner screamed as she forced the child out of her.

Cosmo pushed Mrs Turners legs and helped the contractions, Wanda held Mrs Turner's hand and made her breath easier.

"The little kid is coming." Cosmo explained.

After forcing the baby out, Cosmo caught 'Poof' again smiling at him. He had to hold all of his own emotions back as he held a 'newly' born Poof.

Wanda smiled, she watched Cosmo cut the cord, then she picked her 'ex-son' up, cleaned him next door and dressed him in a light blue PJ's.

Cosmo walked up to her and faced his wife with a broken heart, "Dear we have to hand him over. At least we can watch Poof grow up as a child and new brother of Timmy."

"I know." Wanda said as a tear rolled down her eyes, "But I will miss him."

Wanda and Cosmo walked with a broken heart back, despite plastering a fake smile over their faces to fake happiness, they handed Poof over to Mrs Turner.

"Here you are, a healthy baby boy." Wanda forced herself to say.

Mrs Turner held Poof happy as tears fell from her face.

"Our baby, our sweet and gorgeous baby." Mrs Turner smiled.

Mr Turner photographed his wife, Timmy walked in and sat next to his mother and his new g- brother. His beloved brother.

Mrs Turner smiled to her son, "Would you like to hold him Timmy?"

Timmy nodded his head, he took Poof in his arms and watched his new actual baby brother open his eyes and looking right at him.

"gaga, googoo." Poof went and smiled at him.

"What are we actually calling him?" Mr Turner asked.

"I don't know, Timmy have you got an idea?" Mrs Turner asked her eldest son.

Timmy smiled and beamed, pretending he had already an idea.

"Yes how about Poof?" Timmy offered.

Mr and Mrs Turner smiled, "Good idea son. Welcome to the family Poof."

Poof the human baby smiled, "gagagagag."

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	3. Chapter 3 The first day at home

Chapter 03 The first day at home

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

The Turners reached their subordinate home. Timmy walked into the kitchen, carrying Poof in a car seat. Just as he set Poof down a thought crossed his mind, he has to get to his bedroom ASAP.

Timmy walked upstairs and found Cosmo and Wanda, still upset in their fish bowl.

Timmy smiled at them, "Guy's cheer up, everything worked out perfectly. Poof is now born and downstairs with my mother."

"That's great Timmy, but Poof will always be our child. I carried him for 9 months, me and Wanda took care of him for 3 months before the Grand Council stole him and turned Poof immortal. We will always be thinking about him." Cosmo said upset.

Timmy nodded, "I'm going to call Chloe over, maybe we can come up with a way to cheer you both back up again."

Cosmo and Wanda sighed, Timmy smiled a little bit at them and walked back downstairs. He reached the telephone and dialed his friends phone number.

" _Hello here is Chloe Carmical, with whom am I speaking?" Timmy heard Chloe's voice._

"Hi Chloe, it's me Timmy Turner. Could you come over for the evening please?" Timmy asked.

 _"Hi Timmy, and sure. Has it got something to do with C, W and P?" Chloe asked._

Timmy sighed, "You could say that. P is now not a gb any more but my biological brother."

There was a short silence as Chloe blinked into the receiver.

 _"Oh that sounds bad, ok I'm on my way." Chloe said blinking a bit._

 _"_ Ok I'll see you soon. Oh and bring your maths book over, so that my parents won't question why you are visiting me." Timmy suggested.

 _"Good idea Timmy. Ok see you in 5." Chloe said and hung up the phone._

Timmy nodded his head and placed the phone back down.

* * *

Timmy walked downstairs and saw his mother sitting on the couch, rocking Poof in an embrace trying to get him to sleep. Timmy also saw an empty milk bottle next to his mother and brother. So Poof had his lunch and was now trying to be put to sleep.

Timmy heard his mother sing a completely off key baby tune, " _Good to ooh ssssllllleeeeeppp dear Poooooooffffff, ccclose yyyyyyouuuure eeeeyyyyeesss and rrrreeeaassstt your head-"_

"Mother let me do it please, you sound like an organ being grounded in a leaf shredder." Timmy pointed out.

His mother sighed and handed Poof over to Timmy, Timmy sat then next to his mother and looked at Poof, Poofs eyes were red out of the lack of sleep, and he was crying his eyes out. Timmy smiled as a song idea came to his head.

"Come stop your crying, it will be alright." Timmy began.

Poof blinked, stopped the crying and looked to his brother. "Just take my hand hold it tight."

"I will protect you from all around you." Timmy continued and smiled at him. "I will be hear don't you cry."

"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you and keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be hear, don't you cry." Timmy continued.

Poof yawned and fell fast asleep again. Timmy smiled and placed Poof back in his new crib. Mum smiled and then the door bell was ringing. Mum got up and answered the door.

"Oh, good evening Chloe. Is everything ok?" Mum asked her.

Chloe smiled at her, "Yes Mrs Turner. Timmy just invited me over to play. My parents know I'm out with him now and are ok with it."

Mum smiled at her, "That's nice, Timmy your guest has arrived."

Timmy walked up to Chloe and smiled. "Thanks for coming over Chloe, we can go to my room for now."

Chloe nodded and followed Timmy upstairs. Just as they were walking to Timmy's bedroom, Chloe noticed a bright blue room built by his parents bedroom.

Before she could ask Timmy already pulled her into his bedroom, Timmy bolted his door shut and shoved a door stopper to his door as well. Chloe knew why, neither she nor Timmy were allowed to reveal to anyone that they were sharing Fairy god parents. As the door was bolted Cosmo and Wanda reapers before them.

"Hi Chloe." Cosmo said smiling a bit.

Chloe blinked as she noticed only Cosmo and Wanda were floating in front of them both.

"Um... ok... Timmy where is Poof? The Fairy school is out as far as I know." Chloe pointed out.

Wanda nodded, "That's why, Chloe, why we called you here. Poof's uncontrolled magic has forced Timmy to wish him to become his biological brother. Poof is now immortal."

Chloe blinked, "What? You are pulling my leg Wanda."

"No Chloe, it's the truth." Timmy said.

He walked with Chloe out of his bedroom, across the landing and to Poof's new bedroom. Chloe walked up to the crib and stared down, at an immortal Poof. The young baby was breathing, and seemingly fast asleep.

Chloe blinked and looked to Timmy, "Oh Timmy, I'm sorry it had to be this way."

"It's alright Chloe, I just wanted to safe Poof's life. No mater if he is human or a Fairy, I'll always love him." Timmy said smiling.

Suddenly, Poof blinked waking up from his slumber. The baby yawned, streaked a bit in his crib before turning his head upwards. As Timmy and Chloe saw this they smiled, Poof smiled back up to them.

"Chloe, Timmy, playing." Poof babbles and giggles.

Chloe giggled as well, "Aw, a charming brother you go there Timmy."

Timmy smiled along with his friend, "I sure do."

The two kids got some building blocks out, Chloe picked Poof out of his crib and the 3 kids played together some building games. As well Poof was starting to pronounce the colours he was holding in his hands.

"R... Red, b...b... blue..., g... g... green, y... y... yellow... red, blue, green, yellow." Poof bellowed.

Chloe beamed, "Good job Poof."

Chloe and Timmy then read to Poof a few more stories, after about 3 hours, Poof's face suddenly turned red.

"Um... gaga... gogo, T... T... TIMMY POPO!" Poof yelled.

Timmy blinked, "Hu? Poof what do you mean with Popo?"

But Chloe's face turned bright red, to confirm her fear she picked Poof up carefully and smelt around his bottom, her face scrunched up as her fear was confirmed.

"Timmy, where is Poof's diaper table? He just pooed in his diaper and needs an urgent change." Chloe said holding Poof as far away from herself as she could.

Timmy scrunched up his nose as he walked with Chloe to the changing table. As she placed Poof down Chloe then went into compleat mother mode.

"Ok phase one, clean diaper Timmy." Chloe ordered.

Timmy fished from underneath the changing table a clean white diaper.

Chloe nodded, she removed Poof's old diaper and threw it into the trash bin.

"Phase two, clean bottom." Chloe explained and got some wipes.

Very swiftly and quick Chloe cleaned Poof's backside and his front of his bottom. As it was nice and clean Timmy found some weird cream next to the diaper's.

Chloe smiled, "Ah perfect Timmy. Now cream Poof's bottom with the cream, it will prevent any infections and rashes that could hurt your brother."

Timmy creamed Poof's ass with the stuff as ordered. Chloe nodded and got the new set of diaper's from the draw.

"And last but not least a new diaper." Chloe beamed.

She placed Poof successfully into his new diaper's before closing the flaps at the side, then Timmy dressed Poof in a romper suit. After Poof had calmed down Chloe placed him into a bouncer in the living room.

She then sat with Timmy opposite of Poof and she looked over to her friend. Poof fell asleep shortly after being placed in the bouncer. Timmy then left to his room and got some DVD to watch. The two teens watched the film Zootopia.

* * *

After about 2 hours Poof woke up again. Instead of screaming for his G- brothers attention Poof looked ahead what his brother was doing. Poof didn't feel hungry, his diaper was only just changed.

Poof saw that Mr and Mrs Turner still were up and watching some horror movie, Chloe has gone home and Timmy as well as his Fairy parents were all in bed. But Poof couldn't sleep, something... something was missing.

Poof looked up to his 'parents': "M... w.. w Aaaaahhhh!"

That caught Mr and Mrs Turners attention, both parents got up and walked up to Poof's bed, Mr Turner picked Poof up and calmly rocked the child.

"Shhhhhhh, calm down Poof, you don't want to wake your older brother up." Mr Turner said rocking Poof a bit.

Mrs Turner walked back over with a warmed up bottle of milk, with a dummy on the other end of it. She picked their 'child' up and feed Poof the milk formula. Poof blinked, this the first time in his life he has tasted human milk, it's a lot warmer and less creamy then the milk Wanda once tried to feed him.

Poof emptied the bottle, Mrs Turner smiled and placed a old tea towel over her right shoulder. Poof blinked as he was pushed over Mrs Turners shoulder, then he felt his 'mother' patting his back a few times. Poof was shaking he didn't want to burp otherwise he would strike his parents down with lightning. But the more Mrs Turner rubbed, the harder it was to resist.

So Poof burbled and readied himself for the thunder shock... but nothing happened. Poof blinked as Mrs Turner smiled to him.

"Good job son." She beamed

Poof checked Mrs Turner out, there really was not a hair singed on her body. Then Poof realised why, he doesn't have the magical capabilities to harm anyone any more. The young baby smiled over his face as Mrs Turner left him alone in the crib for a while.

But as Poof was alone, he noticed Mr Turner looking down at him with a smile, the man took his big hands and stroked over Poof's hair.

"You can be proud of yourself son, you've got my hair." Mr Turner smiled and said.

Poof blinked, as Mr Turner left as well the baby turned round to look at a full body mirror. True his hair was growing very fine on his head. It wasn't dark purple like it used to be, but raven black. Poof liked that colour more actually, it suited him.

But whiles the parents were downstairs, Timmy quietly walked back in with Cosmo and Wanda.

"Guy's are you sure this is a good idea?" Timmy asked.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Timmy, we have explained it to you once. Babies can see us anyway and their long term memory hasn't struck in yet, so no matter how often we will visit Poof in our Fairy form, he will forget us eventually."

Timmy walked back in with Cosmo and Wanda, Wanda looked down at her ex-son with tears in her eyes.

Poof blinked and noticed the green and pink forms floaing next to Timmy. Timmy bent down and watched his new brother.

"I know, Cosmo Wanda I wish Poof could talk with us." Timmy wished.

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and Poof blinked, he saw Timmy had a ear piece in his ear as he was leaning over his younger sibling.

"What have you just done Timmy?" Poof asked, but blinked as he saw Timmy nodded his head.

Timmy smiled, "I understand your baby language now better as human speech Poof."

"Oh." Poof said smiling, "Thank you m- Wanda and Cosmo."

"Can we do something together Poof?" Timmy asked his brother.

Poof gave it some thought, he looked up and noticed a DVD film called: Winnie the Poo. He smiled and pointed to the film.

Timmy smiled and nodded his head, he picked his brother up, then the DVD, walked downstairs to the living room. There he noticed all of his 10 year old films were behind a safe, and the safe had the words: 'DON'T SHOW OUR BABY THESE FILMS TIMMY!' Written in red warning.

Timmy rolled his eyes, he knew why, most of his films were more for 15 to 18 year old kids and not a 10 year old. But the film that he was about to watch with Poof was more for a 2 month old baby or young child. So it would be ok.

Timmy placed Poof in his hamper, opened the TV up, turned it on and changed the TV guide to Video, he then inserted the video film into the cassette recorder, pressed play and then he sat next to his brother to watch the film.

Poof smiled, he and Timmy chuckled at the film and just relaxed. Timmy may find these films too childish, but it was fun being in a young childhood with his brother.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


End file.
